


Waltzing Matilda

by Caryl (Starshone)



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Australia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshone/pseuds/Caryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chloe once gave Nate sass about buying into Australian stereotypes, and as if on cue, a kangaroo bounced by them in the middle of the shopping district parking lot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing Matilda

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was [](http://diciassette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**diciassette**](http://diciassette.dreamwidth.org/)'s answer to a ` share some headcanon about one of my characters and I'll tell you if I agree with it or not` meme on Plurk. Possibly also inspired by [this](http://doncasterqueen.tumblr.com/post/39915423312) and [this](http://ollymurmaid.tumblr.com/post/35863562227).

"Nathan Drake, I've had enough!"

Maybe asking if the dingo ate the baby wasn't the best question you could have asked in this conversation. Chloe actually stops in the middle of the parking lot and hoists her shopping bags onto her wrists so she can plant her hands on her hips.

"Alright, so I _do_ have convict ancestry on one side of the family and I probably didn't help your misconceptions of Australia by keeping up the dropbear story for so long -"

That actually gets a cringe from you. How were you supposed to know how cute and cuddly and _vegetarian_ koalas are?

"- but you have _got_ to stop buying into Australian stereotypes!" Chloe goes on, only raising her chin when you cringe. "I don't have corks on any of my hats; I'm _rubbish_ at surfing; I've never wrestled a crocodile; I don't even _like_ shrimp so I've never tossed one onto the barbie; Fosters is disgusting; I don't know anyone named Bruce; I've never camped by a billabong, let alone under the shade of a coolibah tree; and if someone asked me if I spoke their language, I'd answer them, not give them a Vegemite sandwich!"

There's a thumping sound, and it's getting closer. You glance to the side.

A kangaroo hops past you.

You look back at Chloe, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe throws her shopping at you and storms off to the car.

"But have you done anything illegal with a sheep?" you call after her cheerfully, picking up her bags. "Because I worked with this guy from New Zealand once -"

" _He's_ the sheep shagger!"

> **`From:`** ` Nathan Drake <`ndrake@privateer.com`>`  
>  **`To:`** ` Chloe Frazer <`cfrazer45@yahoo.com.au`>`  
>  **`Sent:`** ` Wednesday 13 June 2012 10:46 AM`  
>  **`Subject:`** ` g'day mate`
> 
> [`http://articles.cnn.com/2012-06-11/asia/world_asia_australia-dingo-inquest_1_dingo-fraser-island-azaria-chamberlain`](http://articles.cnn.com/2012-06-11/asia/world_asia_australia-dingo-inquest_1_dingo-fraser-island-azaria-chamberlain)

> **`From:`** ` Chloe Frazer <`cfrazer45@yahoo.com.au`>`  
>  **`To:`** ` Nate <`ndrake@privateer.com`>`  
>  **`Sent:`** ` Thursday 14 June 2012 2:00 AM`  
>  **`Subject:`** ` Re: g'day mate`
> 
> `that waS ONE TIME`


End file.
